prohibidas tentaciones
by selyna
Summary: hermione esta prometida con ron, tras sufir una traumatica experienciarn la enviara a rumania con charlie quin esulta ser todo un don juan ¿podran resitir la tentacion por ron?
1. prisionera

Las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, mientras sollozos ahogados sacudian mi cuerpo echo un ovillo en un oscuro callejon

Por que todo habia cambiado tanto?

Voldemort habia ganado, de echo harry salio vivo de milagro, gracias a un extraño pacto.

Voldemort le perdono la vida a el y a los weasley si ellos le dejaban destruir tranquilo.

Y el acepto sin dudarlo un segundo.

Acepto sin acordarse de su amiga "sangre-sucia", hermione sintio que esa noche todo lo que amaba le fue arrebatado, habian pasado unos minutos desde que el pacto se llevo a cabo cuando los mortifagos entraron a su casa y mataron a su familia.

A ella le espero un destino mas crudo, era valiosa le decian los mortifagos, la novia de ron weasley, la mejor amiga de harry, no podian deshacerse de ella con la rapidez con la que habia deshecho de sus padres.

Recuerdo el dolor que sacudio mi cuerpo cuando me torturaron con un cruciatas, luego otro y mas tarde otro mas.

La primera noche tras torturarme hasta que perdi el conocimiento me ataron a una cama para violarme, con violencia y sin miramientos.

Esa noche me desvirgaron entre dolor y sangre, nose cuanto aguanto mi cuerpo maltrecho ni cuanto fueron los mortifagos que se aprovecharon de mi, pero esa noche jamas se grabo en mi mente con fuego. Al igual que las siguientes iguales, llore hasta que mis ojos se quedaron secos.

10 dias mas tarde me vendieron a un ex – mortifago.

Se llamaba josh dauson, alto y fuerte, era un armario de tres puertas.

No me violo, me decia que no valia la pena, pero al parecer le guste mas como saco d eboxeo.

En los 3 meses que para bajo su custodia, visite mas de 15 veces un hospital, fue uno para mortifagos, donde me curaron mal y sin miramientos.

Creo que me fracturo todas las costillas, al igual que varias veces los brazos y 1 vez cada pierna.

Al final solia quedarme quieta, mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos de miedo, esperando el golpe correspondiente.

Me decia que era mala, que lo llevaba en la sangre impura, y que el era la victima, que el solo me hacia lo que yo me merecia.

Una y otra vez golpeaba mi cuerpo maltrecho, hasta que le dolian los puños y se iba a dormir " con el trabajo echo".

Anoche no pude mas, me canse, estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la cara amoratada, y todo el cuerpo ardiendo de dolor, un corte limpio recorria mi muslo era profundo, lo habia echo al golpearme con un viejo candelabro sangraba bastante

Me levanto cojeando y sujetandome a la pared, por las noches me solia encerrar, pero esa noche se le habia olvidado, quizas pensando que no tendria fuerzas ni para moverme.

Lo oia roncar estruendosamente, cuando me deslize torpemente hasta la maloliente cocina, agarre un largo cuchillo, y con perverso placer le atravese la garganta clavandose hasta el mango.

No mire atrás corri cojeando todo lo rapido hasta llegar a este callegon.

Ahora lloro, yo jamas me mereci esto, me han violado, torturado y maltratado. Ese hombre se lo merecia, no merecia vivir, y yo lo he matado.

Me duermo exhausta.


	2. prometida

- hermione, te amo!!! Creía que estabas muerta – los gritos de ron, resonaban por toda la casa. se abalanzo sobre mi, yo apreté los dientes tratando de controlar el miedo irracional que me provoca que cualquier hombre me toque, la repulsión que me produce

Detrás del apareció ginny, aun vestida con el pijama, se tiro sobre mi dolorido cuerpo.

- hermione… estas horrible- exclama con naturalidad al verme vestida con un sencillo vestido de lino que una vez fue blanco y ahora lucia rasgado, manchado de sangre y suciedad.

Sonrió y la abrazo sin ninguna dificultad.

- estas herida!!- grita ron histérico al ver mi corte que no para de sangrar.

Me coge en brazos con dulzura y me lleva al baño a curarme.

Me maldigo mil veces por sentir ese miedo irracional.

Intento disimular, esbozo una forzada sonrisa que parece convencer a ron, me lava el muslo, al sentir sus ásperas manos por mi piel apretó los dientes y me tenso como una cuerda de arco.

Me cura con un hechizo con rapidez.

-tienes que ducharte y arreglarte, ginny ahora te traerá algo de ropa, tengo que solucionar unos asuntos-

asiento aliviada de tenerlo muy cerca.

Me meto en la ducha, me siento sucia me froto con saña, pero la sensación no desaparece, me froto la piel hasta dejármela casi a carne viva.

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, me deslizo por la pared hasta que mi trasero llega al suelo.

Mis hombros se convulsionan en violentos sollozos, se que esa sensación no se ira, estaré sucia siempre.

Salgo de la ducha, sufriendo arcadas de asco. Vomito en el water a la vez que sigo llorando.

Media hora mas tarde salgo ya adecentada, veo a ginny me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta una habitación vacia

- quien lo hizo?- me pregunta seria y severa

-que?- exclamo sin comprender

- se que te han golpeado y violado, mírate hermione ni siquiera puedes mirar a mi hermano a la cara- me dice con suavidad

Entre lagrimas y sollozos le cuento todo lo que paso, terminamos las dos brazadas y llorando a lagrima viva.

- sabes ginny, nadie me da a volver a ver sufrir ni llorar nunca mas – le digo tras serenarme

ella asiente y salimos al salón donde toda la familia me abraza y saluda, de nuevo estoy aterrorizada, aunque intento estar alegre.

- cuéntanos lo que te paso hermy- me dicen

- haber, esa noche entraron y mataron a mis padres, a mi simplemente me encerraron en una horrible celda, de vez en cuando entraban a golpearme, pero no mas que unas contusiones, anoche la guardia se durmió cerca de mi celda, y le pude robar las llaves y escapar, tuve mucha suerte – relate

ron se acerca a mi y se arrodilla al tiempo que saca un anillo de compromiso

- hermione cásate conmigo- todos exclaman un Ohhh!!!!. Yo amo a ron, y aunque ahora no este en mi mejor momento se que existe un sentimiento

- si ron, me casare contigo- respondo sonriente.

El me pone el anillo y me besa con pasión.

Intento disfrutar del beso, pero no puedo, dos lagrimas me cruzar las mejillas, son de miedo y frustración

-lloras?- me dice ron confundido

- de alegría cariño- le responde sonriendo forzadamente

- amor, tienes que huir, vendrán por ti otra vez.- me atosiga ron

- que se vaya con charlie, en Rumania no la localizaran- exclama molly

- pero el no puede cuidarla, es charlie- interviene arthur

- esta bien es un poco rebelde y irresponsable, pero…- opino molly

- un poco, incendio la casa con 8 años- recuerda ginny

- y casi lo expulsan de howgarts en 3 ocasiones- recuerda fred

- ESTA bien!!me iré con charlie puedo cuidarme solita- exclamo zanjando el asunto


	3. charlie aparece

Esa noche dormiría como siempre con ron, recuerdo que antes de que me secuestraran y todo eso, estábamos llegando a el momento de tener sexo, después de 3 años de negativas empezaba a ceder terreno

Pero esa noche no quería ni que me tocara, lo amaba, estaba enamorada de el, pero no podía hacerlo.

Hice la maleta, y con la excusa que estaba agotada me hundí en un sueño inquieto plagado de horribles pesadillas.

Desperté al amanecer, con esas horribles imágenes aun en mente, me incorpore. Mire a ron que dormía placidamente y luego mire el solitario de oro blanco, alcé la mano y venciendo el miedo que me causaba tan solo tenerlo cerca, acaricie su mejilla pecosa.

Lo quería mucho pero necesitaba tiempo quizás ahora que me iba a ir un mínimo de 6 meses con charlie venciera mis demonios.

me levante en silencio, aun me dolía todo y creo que las costillas no estaban curadas del todo por que me dolían muchísimo.

Me vestí con unos viejos vaqueros de ginny que me venían bastante apretados y una camiseta negra de cuello de barco con adornos verdes.

Le escribo a ron una nota a ron

_Querido ron:_

_Sabes que odio las despedidas así que me voy._

_Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, escríbeme mucho_

_Te amo_

_Con cariño hermione_

Salgo de la habitación con el corazón en un puño, ginny esta en el salón y al verme se le escapa un sollozo ahogado

-te voy a extrañar mucho- le digo abrazándola

- cuídate de charlie es un mujeriego – me advierte

-no creo que este muy abierta a aventuras – le replico mientras abro la red flu en la chimenea

Entro en la chimenea y largas lenguas de fuego verde me envuelven mientras todo da vueltas.

Al cabo de unos segundos aparezco en Rumania.

Dejo mis maletas, y inspecciono la casa, es pequeña y rustica, el salón se compone de un sofá y dos sillones mirando la chimenea, pegado al salón esta la cocina, con una mesa para cuatro personas.

Oigo unos pasos, y mi corazón se acelera. Me mantengo fría e inexpresiva.

Cuando lo veo aparecer, no puedo evitar afirmar que realmente es el weasley mas atractivo con diferencia.

Una cabeza mas alto que yo, de espalda ancha y musculosa a causa de su duro trabajo, cintura y caderas estrechas y vientre plano y duro.

Tiene rostro de ángel y el pelo rojo sangre lo lleva de punta.

Al verme sonríe con picardía no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

- que haces aquí preciosidad?- se fija en mi anillo de compromiso – quien es el afortunado a quien vas a engañar?- pregunta con desparpajo.

- tu hermano ron?- respondo con frialdad.

Por un instante parece confundido

- hola hermione como has cambiado, estas echa una diosa – me dice mientras se acerca para darme dos besos como siempre el miedo se apodera de mis miembros.

Agarra mi maleta y me acompaña a mi cuarto.

Es pequeño y acogedor, una espaciosa cama, un armario y un escritorio. Tiene un pequeño baño. Las paredes están pintadas de un suave naranja muy calido.

- es muy bonita – murmuro

- acomódate y duchate si quieres, estas en tu casa- me guiña el ojo antes de añadir- mi habitación esta al lado por si te quieres pasar-

- creo que no- le replico cortante

me ducho frotándome hasta que la piel se me queda roja, con la remota esperanza que esa horrible sensación desaparezca.

Bajo vestida con unos piratas negros y una camiseta verde de tirantes. el pelo castaño oscuro me cae en rizos definidos hasta la espalda aun húmedo.

Bajo a comer el estomago me ruge impaciente, el esta allí guapísimo con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul que resalta la anchura de sus hombros.

- bueno yo cocinando no soy muy allá, así que suelo ir a comer fuera casi siempre- me dice avergonzado

rió burlona

- haber en el tiempo que pase aquí, te voy a enseñar a cocinar – paso a la cocina examinando las provisiones.

- quieres algo de comida casera- le propongo.

El asiente con énfasis.

Una hora más tarde, estamos comiendo, la mesa en muy pequeña y a cada roce contengo la respiración y doy un pequeño respingo.

- reconoce que soy mucho mas guapo que ron – me dice mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa arrebatadora

- tal vez, pero ron sabe cocinar, y no es un arrogante egocéntrico- replico

- yo sabré cocinar, tu me vas a enseñar- me rebate

- de que tienes miedo?- me pregunta sonriente

- yo no tengo miedo de nada- replico cortante

- con que no eh? Esta tarde me lo vas a demostrar –me dice sonriendo con picardía

- como?, que…va..vamos a hacer?- pregunto balbuceando

- has hecho alguna vez puenting?- sonrió aliviada por un momento había creído….

- no, pero tiene que ser divertido- respondo pensando en lo que había visto en televisión, los puentes eran pequeños y habia mucha seguridad.

- ahí veremos si eres tan valiente – me dice enarcando una ceja


	4. Desplantes

Unas horas después me encontraba en lo alto de un puente gigantesco, miro hacia abajo, el pequeño riachuelo apenas se veía desde lo alto

- no hablaras en serio?- gimo mirando a charlie que sonreía burlón

-no dijiste que era divertido-

-eso creía yo- murmuro mirando a charlie molesta.

Nos toca el monitor un joven atleticote encarga de colocar los cinturones de seguridad.

Al mirarme se le encienden los ojos y de nuevo ese miedo irracional se apodera de mi mente, desvió la mirada y me tenso bajo la observadora mirada de charlie.

Cuando después de una eternidad se aparta suspiro aliviado

- vamos tírate- me insiste charlie

- pero esta muy alto- gimo

- vamos no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo- me susurra mirándome con sus bonitos ojos azules

no se por que pero esa frase me conmovió, cerré los ojos y me tire al vació.

Notaba como caía y caía, abrí los ojos un momento justo para ver como me acercaba al suelo a una velocidad alarmante.

Un grito agudo sacudió mi garganta mientras me paraba y volvía a ascender hacia arriba.

Cuando eso paro, me empecé a reír descontrolada al tiempo que me ascendían

charlie se tiro sin pensarlo gritando hasta dejarse la voz.

Seguía riéndome, hasta que me percate de la lasciva mirada que me dedicada el monitor.

La misma sensación que siempre me recorrió, la intente controlar, y lo conseguí.

Seguramente a causa de que ese desgraciado estaba a varios metros de distancia.

- que coño miras? le pregunto gélida y mirándolo con desprecio

- a ti preciosa – me responde mientras hace gestos obscenos con la boca

-pues no mires tanto no vaya a ser que te lleves un guantazo- le replico fingiendo estar segura. El desgraciado ese se ríe a mandíbula batiente

-quien me lo vas a dar tu?- replica burlon

- no, pero yo si – charlie aparece sonriente y relajado, me agarra de la cintura con suavidad por lo que doy un respingo que el parece no haber notado o ignora.

Nos vamos yo consciente en cada segundo de su mano en mi cintura, ese contacto me incomoda, pero no me causa miedo.

Sonrió ampliamente, quizás estoy superando mis miedos.

El me ve y sonrie a su vez

- te importa?- digo señalando la mano

- no – dice pegándome mas a el en ese momento soy victima de la enorme necesidad de tocarlo.

- bueno pues a mi si así que quita la mano – replico quitándola de mi cintura sin miramientos.

- bueno, que carácter – exclama charlie molesto de que lo hayan rechazado

-gracias por defenderme – susurro tímida

- de nada, creo que tenias la situación bajo control- me responde burlón

me hundo en mis pensamientos, por que quería tocarlo?

Estoy loca. Llevo meses atemorizada solo pensando que un hombre me va a tocar y ahora de repente uno me defiende y tengo ganas de tocarlo.

Lo miro con curiosidad, es tan guapo!

- que admirando a tu nuevo dios – me dice con descaro

- no solo miraba la espantosa espinilla que te a salido en la barbilla- le replico con naturalidad. El se inspecciona la piel con cara de espanto hasta que me ve conteniendo la risa.

- eso no ha sido divertido- me dice molesto

- sabes que si lo a sido- replico divertida

llegamos a la casa sobre la hora de cenar

me ducho siguiendo el ritual que me he impuesto yo misma.

Salgo de la ducha roja como un pimiento y sumida en la melancolía.

Bajo vestida con una camiseta verde y un culto.

Llaman al timbre, abro y una espectacular rubia hace su aparición, mide al menos 1,75. y al calzar unos vertiginosos tacones es como charlie. Sus ojazos azules me miran como quien mira a un molesto moscardón y entra en la casa agitando su melena rubia y moviendo su pequeño trasero, enfundado en una minifalda de unos 10 cm de longitud.

Charlie baja vestido de forma casual

- me voy pitufa, no me esperes despierta- me dice antes de cerrar la puerta

Una ira devastadora me recorre de pies a cabeza


End file.
